My Fate
by Riri Flower Blood
Summary: Inilah takdirku, apakah ku harus pasrah atau melanjutkan dengan kesakitan. . . ?
1. Wounded

**My Fate**

**~Chapter 1 : Wounded~**

_Sky…_

_Hide in the dark_

_Never can't to reach_

_Until we disappear_

Hanya puisi itu yang dapat aku ingat. Hanya puisi itu saja yang aku punya. Hanya puisi itu satu-satunya kenang-kenangan ku yang berharga. Dan, hanya puisi itu yang bisa mengingatkanku pada…Ibuku.

xxxxxxxxxx

**23 September **

Hari ini hari pertama turun salju. Aku bisa melihatnya. Ya aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari jendela jendela bercat putih ini, aku melihatnya bagaikan sekumpulan peri yang menari gembira. Bagaikan tidak mengenal apa artinya rasa sakit yang dirasakan. Bukan sakit yang bisa di sembuhkan, tetapi sakit yang akan meninggalkan rasa perih walaupun luka itu tak pernah dan tak akan bisa terlihat oleh mata.

Aku mendengarnya, tawa anak kecil yang sedang membuat sayap peri di tumpukan salju. Mereka seperti sekumpulan malaikat kecil yang ingin membuat sayap…, dan terbang menuju angkasa luar bersama teman-temannya, meninggalkan seluruh kemelut yang mengganggunya .

Ah… seandainya aku dapat berjalan, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti mereka. Tetapi mungkin itu mustahil aku lakukan. Karena mungkin… aku sudah tak dapat berjalan lagi…Selamanya…

**24 September **

"Lihat Naru…, langit yang indah itu akan menangis kalau Naru bersedih…! "

Aku teringat kata-kata ibuku saat aku melihat langit. Ibu Naru minta maaf…, sepertinya aku membuat langit bersedih lagi, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya…

Aku sangat merindukan ibu, aku sangat kesepian. Di sini tidak ada yang menemaniku, aku selalu sendiri di sini.

Maaf bu Naru sudah berbohong kepada ibu. Sebenanya Naru sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman, maaf…, tapi Naru tidak mau melihat ibu bersedih. Biar Naru saja yang menggantikan kesedihan ibu.

Tetapi…, kenapa ibu meninggalkan Naru. Padahal Ibu sudah banyak berjanji pada Naru….Apakah Ibu tahu…, Naru sekarang sendiri…tak ada ayah dan tak akan pernah ada…

**25 September**

Kenapa semuanya mengkhianatiku…? Mengapa semua tak pernah menghargaiku. Apakah ini memang sudah takdir untuku, takdir untuk disakiti dan dilukai…

Ayah…, dia datang pada hari ini, datang setelah satu tahun dia menghilang…menurut ku ada maupun tidak ada, bagiku sama saja keadaannya. Saat aku menanyakan kepadanya tentang ibu, dia bertanya "memangnya dia siapa…?". Aku terkejut, ternyata setelah meninggalkan kami berdua selama satu tahun 'dia' tidak hanya menelantarkan kami…, tetapi dia juga melupakan satu-satunya malaikat yang selalu menjagaku…Ibuku…

Dia sudah lupa tentang segalanya, sudah lupa tentang kenangan kita bertiga. Kenangan tentang dia, Ibu dan aku.

Mulai hari ini aku tidak mau mengakuinya sebagai ayah ku…, karena ayahku sudah 'mati' satu tahun yang lalu…

**26 September**

Dingin dan gelap, jari-jari ku semakin tidak bisa di gerakan, tubuhku semakin lemah…

Malam ini dia datang lagi…, dia memberitahuku bahwa dia akan menikah dengan seseorang yang sudah sejak lama ia cintai…

Aku sangat dan sangat terkejut pada saat itu…, dia bilang orang yang ia cintai…?. Kenapa dia masih meminta persetujuanku…?. Tak tahukah dia bahwa dia telah melukai hatiku yang paling dalam hanya dengan mengatakan itu…?

Tuhan hanya satu yang ku mohon…, jika aku mati malam ini, jangan biarkan aku kesepian dan kesakitan dalam tangis dan sedihku…

xxxxxxxxxx

"Dokter detak jamtungnya melemah!"

'Ah…, siapa itu dan di mana ini…? Terasa…hanggat…sangat hangat…'

"Cepat pindahkan ke ruang ICU!"

'Apakah itu suaranya, suara orang itu…?'

"Baik dokter Uchiha…"

'Sudah tidak dapat mendengar lagi, perasaan apa ini…, nyaman sekali...'

xxxxxxxxxx

"Sky…

Hide in the dark

Never can to reach

Until we disappear"

'Siapa yang membaca puisi itu…?'

"Langit…

Yang bersembunyi di balik gelap…"

'Apa itu ibu…'

"…Tidak akan pernah bisa untuk dicapai…"

'Tunggu, dia bukan suara ibu…, suara itu, apa itu suara…'

"…Sampai kita menghilang"

"Dok…ter…?"

Pandangan ku silau oleh sinar mentari pagi, tapi bukankah aku sudah mati. Mengapa aku masih ada di sini…?

"Hai…Ohayou…"

"Dok…ter AKH…!" Sakit, semua tubuh ku sakit, dan hati ini juga mulai merasakan sakit kembali, dan sakit itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku… sangat sakit…

"Pelan-pelan saja…"

Dokter memeluku dan membantuku bersandar, pelukannya begitu hangat dan penuh kasih sayang…, pelukannya sedikit menenangkan aku.

"Gomen…"

"Tak apa-apa…, Naru Hime…"

Mataku terbelalak…, mengapa dia bisa tahu nama kecil ku…Apakah dia 'orang itu'

xxxxxxxxxx


	2. Calm

**~ Chapter 2 : Calm ~**

"_Tak apa-apa…, Naru Hime…"_

_Mataku terbelalak…, mengapa dia bisa tahu nama kecil ku…Apakah dia 'orang itu'_

xxxxxxxxxx

"Me…mengapa dokter bisa mengetahui nama kecil ku…?" Aku memandangnya lekat-lekat, matanya…, matanya sangat mirip sekali dengan 'orang itu' apakah benar dia itu…

"Apa yang Naru Hime bicarakan…?, oh sepertinya aku belum memperkenalkan diriku…, perkenalkan aku Sasuke Uchiha, aku adalah dokter pribadimu yang baru…Dan aku sudah membaca riwayat hidupmu, jadi… " Dia memperkenalkan dirinya kepadaku layaknya seorang pangeran kepada sang putrid sungguh 'sedikit' berlebihan pikirku…, aku tidak mau mendengarkannya. Jujur perasaan ku sekarang amat sangatlah galau…

"Naru Hime…?"

"…"

Dia menjentik-jentikan jarinya di depan wajahku. Aku berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya…

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" Tiba-tiba ada yang mengangkat tubuhku…, apa? mengangkat tubuhku…?

"A…apa yang dokter lakukan…?" Dia menggendong tubuhku seolah-olah seperti pangeran menggendong sang putri…

"Turunkan aku…"

"Aku tidak mau Naru Hime…"

"Turunkan aku sekarang jugaaaa….."

"…"

Aku mulai memukul-mukul dadanya tetapi…aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain…

"Hangat kan Naru Hime…?"

Aku tidak bisa memungkirinya…, dia memeluku semakin erat dan aku merasakan kehangatan darinya…, sepertinya mukaku terasa menghangat dan sedikit memerah…

"Mengapa kau berhenti memukuliku Naru Hime…?"

"…karena…, hangat…" Dan aku balas memeluknya…, hangat dan nyaman…

Aku mendengar dia tertawa kecil…, tetapi aku tidak mau memperdulikannya, sudah lama aku tidak mendapatkan pelukan hanggat seperti ini…dan aku sangat merindukan hal ini…

"Aku akan di bawa kemana…?"

"Ke tempat yang akan kau sukai Naru Hime…"

Walaupun seluruh penghuni rumah sakit melihat ku, aku tetap tidak peduli…karena ini terasa sangat nyaman…, samar-samar aku melihat Tsunade Baa-chan, dan dia tersenyum…, aku tahu pasti ini semua karena ulahnya…

Dia memasukanku ke mobilnya…, dan menyuruhku memakai jaket miliknya.

"Kenapa…?"

" Karena kau akan kedinginan nanti, sekarang kita akan pergi ke tempat yang pasti akan kamu sukai…"

"…"

Aku memakai jaketnya dan merasakan aromanya…

"Terserah apa katamu…"

"As you wish My Hime…"

Di perjalanan aku hanya melihat pemandangan dari jendela…, aku merindukan pemandangan ini…samar-samar aku mendengar lagu-lagu instrument yang membuat aku tenang, dan aku pun mulai mengantuk…

xxxxxxxxxx

"Naru…, Naru Hime…"

Seperti ada yang memanggil ku…aku membuka mata ku, ahh… silau…

"Kau sudah bangun Naru Hime…"

"Aku…, ada di mana…?" aku melihat sedikit sisi-sisi ruangan yang ada di sana tetapi pandangan ku di monopoli oleh wajahnya… aku sedikit terkesima melihat wajahnya, menggambarkan ketenangan… terkesan damai…

"Welcome to my villa…Naru Hime…" Dia berkata sambil tersenyum manis kearahku.

"Maksud mu…dan a-apa yang kau lakukan…?" Aku setengah berteriak kepadanya karena tiba-tiba aku di gendong olehnya, aku di letakan di sebuah kursi roda yang terletak di depan pintu keluar…

"Pakai ini Naru Hime agar kau tak kedinginan…"

Aku baru tersadar…, ternyata jaket yang aku kenakan tadi sudah terlepas…

Dia mulai mendorong kursi rodanya dan berjalan keluar rumah, hal pertama yang aku rasakan ialah dingin sampai-sampai aku menutup mata ku…aku tak tahu dia akan membawaku kemana… tetapi setelah beberapa saat kemudian…

"Bukalah matamu Naru Hime…"

Aku perlahan membuka mataku dan…Kami-sama…, sangat indah. Aku berkali-kali memuji keindahan alam yang diciptakan oleh-NYA…

Dia menggendongku dan mendudukanku di sebuah ayunan di dekat sebuah pohon sakura…

"Pegangan erat-erat…jangan sampai terlepas…"

"Baiklah…"

"…"

"…"

Kami sama-sama terdiam…, ralat, bukan kami tetapi aku yang terdiam sementara dia sedang menuangkan sesuatu kedalam gelas yang ia bawa.

"Minumlah Naru Hime…" Dia menyodorkan gelas itu kepadaku sembil tersenyum

"Terimakasih…Uchi-"

"Sasuke…, panggil aku Sasuke…" Dia memotong perkataanku sambil mendorong pelan-pelan ayunan yang aku naiki.

"Auroranya sangat indah Sasuke…" Aku meminum minuman yang di berikan Sasuke kepadaku…, Rasa coklat dan kacang almond, dan ada sedikit rasa strawberry…

"Sasuke…, terimakasih ya…" Aku meminum kembali minuman itu…, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang melingkar di leherku…, ternyata itu adalah…

"Sasuke…"

"…"

"…"

Keheningan tercipta di antara kami, aku menikmatinya… aku bersandar di bahu Sasuke sambil menikmati angin yang bertiup hangat …

"Aku tahu kau melakukan ini hanya karena Tsunade Baa-chan menyuruhmu 'kan…Sasuke…?" Aku menikmati kahangatan yang Sasuke berikan kepadaku…kehangatan hati yang sangat aku rindukan, dan bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang aku rasakan…

"Memang benar nona Tsunade yang menyuruhku…, tetapi…" Sasuke terdiam sejenak…

"…tetapi yang aku lakukan ini bukan karena nona Tsunade menyuruhku… aku melakukannya karena aku… mencintaimu…"

Angin berhembus kencang sangat kencang…, aku meminum kembali coklat hangat yang sekarang berubah menjadi dingin berusaha mencari kehangatan dari coklat itu…

"Sasuke…, aku tidak bisa…" Aku memejamkan mataku merasakan tangannya yang besar sedang mengelus rambutku…

"Kalau begitu… biarkan aku mencintaimu Naru Hime…" Aku terkejut mendengarnya…

"…"

"Sasuke…?"

"Ya Naru Hime…"

Aku memegang tangan Sasuke dan menuntunnya untuk memeluk pinggangku…Sepertinya Sasuke sedikit terkejut tetapi dia buru-buru mengikuti apa mauku…

"Terimakasih ya Sasuke… dan buatlah… agar aku bisa mencintaimu… Sasuke…"

"Pasti…, pasti akan aku lakukan demi Naru Hime" Aku tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan milik Sasuke…, aku merasakan ketenangan yang aku rindukan sejak satu tahun yang lalu…Sasuke bisa membuatku sangat tenang…

"Sasuke…, aku ingin tidur…"

Perlahan dia melepas pelukannya…

"As you wish my Hime…" Sasuke menggendongku tetapi aku buru-buru menghentikannya…

"Sasuke aku tidak mau naik kursi roda…" Aku setengah merengek kepadanya…

"Lalu…?" Sasuke terlihat bingung

"Aku ingin seperti ini…" Sasuke tersenyum kembali

"Ternyata my Hime semanja ini rupanya…"

Aku sedikit tertawa mendengarnya…, geli rasanya di panggil begitu oleh seseorang yang baru aku temui…

"Sasuke…, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya…?"

"…hmm…mungkin…"

"…"

Tetapi Sasuke… aku merasa sudah pernah bertemu dengan mu…, karena aku dapat melihat sedikit benang merah di antara kita…

"Sasuke bisakah kau menyanyikan lagu If You…? Untuk ku…?" aku memintanya penuh dengan pengharapan…

"Hhhh…, rupanya 'amare' ini manja sekali ya…" aku sedikit termenung mendengarnya

"Aku hanya ingin manja kepadamu Sasuke…" Aku menyamankan posisiku dan memeluknya…

"Open the door…, to a room I've never be before… counting all the books I've read so long…"

Sangat tenang…, suaranya khas suara lelaki dewasa, aku sangat mengantuk dan terpejamlah mata ini di pelukannya…

xxxxxxxxx

Amare : Cintaku


	3. Doubt

**~ Chapter 3 : Doubt ~**

**9 October**

Aku mulai berpikir tentang Sasuke…, dia selalu ada di saat aku kalut, setiap aku sedih, dan di setiap aku putus asa…, Sasuke adalah malaikat selain ibuku yang menolongku…, Sasuke bersedia meluangkan setiap waktunya untuk ku.

Aku tahu…, Sasuke mengerjakan ini semua karena dia di beri tugas oleh Tsunade Baa-chan…, tetapi…bolehkah aku berharap bahwa pernyataan cintanya tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti hatiku…

Tetapi…, tidak. Aku tidak boleh luluh begitu saja…karena kalau ini semua berakhir… dan di saat itulah… pada akhirnya… hanya aku saja yang akan menangisinya …

xxxxxxxxxx

"What are you doing my Hime…?"

Ah…, itu Sasuke…aku harus bagaimana…?

"…"

Aku harap Sasuke tidak melihat buku yang kusembunyikan

"Naru Hime…, apa yang kau sembunyikan…?"

Celaka, dia melihatnya…

"Ti-tidak Sasuke i-ini bukan apa-apa…" Mengapa aku menjadi gugup seperti ini…?

"Apa yang kau sem-bu-nyi-kan di punggungmu…?" Aku cukup kaget… dia tiba-tiba berbisik di telingaku

"Hentikan Sa-sasuke…, mukamu terlalu dekat…de-dengan muka ku…!" Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya semakin mendekat dan terus mendekat…Tubuhku terkunci oleh tubuhnya…Ugh…sangat kuat, aku tidak bisa melawannya…aku memejamkan mataku, tidak sanggup melihat kejadian selanjutnya…

"…wah… Naru Hime rupanya sudah pasrah…May I Do It…Na-ru Hi-me…?" Dia berbisik di telingaku…, rasanya seperti ada yang menggelitik tubuhku…sangat geli…

"…"

"…"

Kami sama-sama terdiam…, dan aku masih memejamkan mataku tentunya…, dan…

"Wah…, demam mu sudah turun ya Hime…"

Aku terbelalak…, jadi tadi dia hanya ingin memeriksa suhu tubuhku saja…, dan memanfaatkannya untuk menggodaku…? Aku melihatnya tertawa karena melihat tingkahku yang sangat konyol…

SHIT…, umpatku dalam hati…

"Catch you Naru Hime…" Dia tertawa…, aku tidak sudi, karena aku tidak suka di permainkan… akan ku balas…

BRUK…

"Na-naru Hime…?"

Aku menariknya hingga jatuh menimpaku, dan aku berbisik di wajahnya

"Kiss me Sa-su-ke-kun…?" Aku melihatnya…, dia sedikit terkejut lalu…

"As you wish my Hime…"

Aku merasakannya… pelukannya sangat hangat…, cukup menghangatkan ku di malam ini…dan ciumannya…aku menikmatinya…, sangat menikmatinya…

"Enghhh…, Sasu…ke…" Aku terbawa suasana olehnya…, aku tak bisa bernafas…

"Are you feel it Naru Hime…?" Ciumannya cukup untuk membuatku kehabisan nafas…,

"Can…you see…, m-my fate in…your k-kiss Sasu…?" Sasuke sedikit terdiam…

"Maybe, my Hime…, before it, I want to kiss you again…may I…?"

"Silahkan saja…" Dia memulainya lagi…, dia menyesap habis bibir ku…, dan kali ini aku merasakan kasih sayang di setiap sentuhan bibirnya…, mungkin memang aku harus membuka hatiku…, tetapi apakan aku akan menyesalinya kelak….? Ibu tolonglah Naru… Naru sangat kalut akan situasi ini…, Naru bingung ibu…

"…"

"Na-naru Hime…? Are you cry ?"

"Sa-suke…, hurt…" Aku merasakan sakit ini menjalar kembali di seluruh tubuhku…

"Shhh…, it's ok Naru Hime…, 'cause I can see your feel…and I know…" Sasuke segera memeluk ku dengan erat…, seperti seorang ibu yang sedang melindungi anaknya dari segala kejahatan yang ada di dunia ini…

"Aku…, menyukai Sasuke…, tetapi hati ini semakin sakit bila mengingat itu…, hurt Sasuke…it's very hurt…" Aku menuangkan segalanya kepada Sasuke

"I Love You To…, I'll protect you… and I'll healing your scars…"

"Jangan pernah khianati aku Sasuke…"

"Tidak akan pernah Naru Hime…, karena kau terlalu berharga untuk ku sakiti…"

Aku menangis, aku lelah menangis…, ku pejamkan mata ini… mencoba untuk melupakan semua kesakitanku…mencoba meyakinkan diriku untuk mempercayai Sasuke…untuk membalas cintanya…untuk memulai kembali dari awal dan menatanya kembali…, untuk mengumpulkan serpihan-serpihan hati ku dan menyusunnya kembali menjadi bentuk yang baru…

"Let's Begin Sasuke…"

xxxxxxxxxx

**12 November**

Aku yakin, aku dan Sasuke akan baik-baik saja…, tetapi mengapa keraguan yang ku rasakan semakin besar…? Aku selalu mengubur perasaan itu dalam-dalam agar aku tak bisa mengingatnya lagi…, tetapi setiap aku berada di dekat Sasuke lama kelamaan aku menemukan kembali perasaan itu…, perasaan takut akan di sakiti kembali… Kalau aku mengingat perasaan itu rasanya aku sudah tak sanggup menerimanya…, karena hatiku sudah sangat luluh dan rapuh… Apakah kisah cinta ini akan bertahan…?

Dan apakan bisa aku berharap kembali…?

xxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke…?" Aku melihat Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku, aku tak tahu buku apa yang di baca oleh Sasuke…, aku melarang Sasuke untuk membaca diary ku lagi…, karena itu akan sangat memalukan, maka dari itu mungkin Sasuke mencari kegiatan sendiri selama aku manulis diary ku ini…, setelah aku panggil beberapa kali Sasuke tetap tidak menanggapi panggilan ku…, yah apa boleh buat kalau begitu, mungkin dia sedang serius membaca, aku tidak ingin mengganggunya… aku berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan berusaha duduk di kursi rodaku, aku masih tinggal di villa milik Sasuke. Sasuke tidak memperbolehkan ku untuk kembali ke rumah sakit itu, dengan alasan untuk menjauhkan ku dari pemandangan yang serba putih itu…

Ugh…, rasanya susah sekali kakiku di gerakan…, tangan ku sakit bebannya terlalu berat, dan tanganku…

BRUKK

"Aww…!"

"Naru Hime apa yang kau lakukan…?" Sasuke segera berlari ke arahku dan membantuku duduk di kursi rodaku…

"Aku bermaksud ingin keluar mencari angin…"

"Lagi-lagi bilang dulu…my Hime…!" Sasuke terlihat marah…aku takut…

"Sa-sasuke marah kepada Naru ya…?"

"…"

"…"

"Iya…, sangat marah…!" Sasuke segera berbalik meninggalkan ku…, aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang…?

"Naru…, su-dah me-manggil-manggil Sa-suke…, tetapi…Sasuke tidak menjawab…"

"…"

Air mata ku mengalir di kedua pipiku…, aku memang sangat lemah…bisa-bisa aku membuat Sasuke tambah marah karena aku menangis, aku takut kalau Sasuke akan meninggalkan ku…Kami sama-sama terdiam…, aku semakin takut…takut Sasuke akan meninggalkan ku hanya karena kebodohanku…

"Shhh…, Naru Hime jangan menangis lagi yah…, Sasu hanya bercanda…" Tiba-tiba Sasuke memelukku dengan sangat erat…, sepertinya dia sangat merasa bersalah

"Naru ta-kut…, ka-lau Sasuke meninggalkan Naru…" Aku semakin terisak di bahu Sasuke

"Shhh…, tidak Naru Hime…, aku akan selalu berada di sisi mu…" Sasuke mulai mengelus-ngelus punggungku…

"Janji ya…"

"Ya, aku berjanji…, dan apabila Naru kesakitan pasti aku akan selalu berusaha mengobatimu Naru Hime…"

"Terimakasih Sasuke-kun"

"…hn…"

Aku tersenyum kearahnya, senyuman yang paling manis yang aku punya…dan sepertinya aku melihat semburat-semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya, kemudian Sasuke membalas senyuman ku…senyuman yang sangat menawan.

"Katanya tadi ingin keluar…, memangnya Naru Hime ingin pergi kemana ?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke danau, Sasuke…"

"Baiklah…"

Beberapa saat kemudian kami sudah sampai di tepi sebuah danau yang sangat indah…, Sasuke tiba-tiba menceritakan masa lalunya kepadaku, ternyata dia adalah seseorang yang sangat tegar…, dia berjuang demi menghidupi ibunya, ayahnya di paksa menikahi perempuan kaya karena terjebak hutang…, jika tidak mau Sasuke serta ibunya akan di bunuh… dan sekarang ayahnya entah berada di mana…, ibunya sering jatuh sakit karena fisiknya yang sangat lemah…, Sasuke dan ibunya sering di hujat oleh para tetangganya karena dia di anggap anak haram…, Sasuke percaya, suatu saat nanti ayahnya akan kembali dan menolong ibunya serta dirinya…

"Lalu ibumu bagaimana sekarang…?" Sasuke sejenak menatapku dan tersenyum…

"Jangan khawatir…, ibuku sekarang sedang berada di rumah bibi ku… Ibuku tidak mau tinggal bersamaku dengan alasan ibu tidak mau merepotkan ku lagi" Aku mengerenyitkan keningku…

"Dan bagaimana kesehatan ibumu…?, dan juga tentang ayahmu…?"

"Ibuku sudah semakin membaik…, mungkin dia sedikit lega karena melihatku yang sudah bisa meraih cita-cita ku ini…, dan tentang ayahku…, aku berjanji akan membalas orang yang telah merampas ayahku selama 14 tahun…" Aku melihat matanya yang sedikit bergetar…, aku tahu rasa sakit itu…, rasa sakit akibat terampasnya sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidup ini…

"Lalu mengapa kau tak tinggal bersama ibumu…? Bukankah dia ibu kandungmu…? Lalu mengapa dia tidak mau merepotkanmu…?"

"Kau tahu kan Naru Hime…, laki-laki itu tidak akan selamanya tinggal dengan orang tuanya…, seorang laki-laki itu, harus bisa belajar hidup mandiri, agar kelak pada suatu saat nanti setelah ia berkeluarga, ia dapat mengatasi masalahnya dengan tangannya sendiri…, dan tidak lagi bergantung kepada orang tuanya…" Sasuke menatapku dan tersenyum…

"Apa…?" Aku bertanya kepadanya karena aku tidak mengerti arti dari senyumannya…

"Maukah kau kelak melahirkan anak-anak ku… Naru Hime…"

"A-apa yang kau katakan Sasuke…?" Seketika itu juga wajahku memerah menahan malu…, melahirkan anak-anaknya ia bilang…?, membayangkannya saja aku sudah geli…

"Aku serius Naru Hime…, aku sangat mencintaimu…jadi maukah kau me-la-hir-kan anak-anak ku…?" Sasuke menekan kata-katanya pada kata me-la-hir-kan…, ugh… aku jadi geli sendiri mendengarnya…tiba-tiba saja Sasuke tersenyum membisikan sesuatu ke telingaku…

"Mengapa wajahmu jadi memerah Naru Hime…? Apakah kau membayangkan hal-hal aneh yang kau lakukan bersamaku… Hmm…?" Dia berbisik di telingaku dengan suara yang teramat sangat sexy…

"Aku…, ti-tid…"

Mulutku seketika terbungkam, lagi-lagi ciuman ini…, aku jadi teringat saat pertama kali aku melakukan ini dengan Sasuke…Aku meresapi seluruhnya, aku memejamkan mataku agar dapat merasakannya lebih dalam…aku tahu, dia sangat mencintaiku…

"Sasuke…" Aku menyebut namanya setelah kami berciuman…

DEG

Aku merasakan kembali…, merasakan rasa ketakutan itu menjalar kembali di seluruh tubuhku…, kenapa perasaan ini kerap muncul di saat aku bersama Sasuke…?

"Aku bejanji…, tidak akan meninggalkan mu, Naru Hime…"

Itulah kata-kata yang bisa membuatku tenang…, tetapi mungkin nanti entah kapan, kata-kata itu sendiri yang akan menyakitiku dan bisa membunuhku secara perlahan-lahan…

xxxxxxxxxx


	4. The Turth

**~ Chapter 4 : The Truth ~**

_ "Aku bejanji…, tidak akan meninggalkan mu, Naru Hime…"_

_ Itulah kata-kata yang bisa membuatku tenang…, tetapi mungkin nanti entah kapan, kata-kata itu sendiri yang akan menyakitiku dan bisa membunuhku secara perlahan-lahan…_

xxxxxxxxxx

**13 November**

Aku terus-menerus memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke…, sejujurnya di dalam benakku aku sangat takut…, takut Sasuke akan meninggalkan ku. Aku tidak ingin lagi merasa di tinggalkan oleh orang yang sangat aku sayangi…tidak dan tidak ingin merasakan perasaan itu lagi… Karena perasaan itu amat sangat menyakitkan hatiku, tetapi jika itu benar-benar terjadi… aku tidak tahu…, aku bisa bertahan dan bangun kembali atau tidak…

xxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke…?" Aku memanggilnya…dan kemudian Sasuke berhenti mendorong kursi roda ku dan berjalan kehadapanku…

"Ada apa Naru Hime…?"

"…"

"Naru Hime…?"

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke…, besok kita pergi ke danau lagi ya…" Aku menampakan senyum palsuku kepadanya untuk melengkapi kepura-puraan ku…, aku tidak ingin merusaknya…, tidak ingin Sasuke meninggalkan ku…

"Ya Naru…, apapun yang kau minta…, karene kau adalah Hime ku…" Aku terkesima melihat wajahnya…, dia tersenyum dan senyuman itu sangatlah hangat. Jujur aku sudah sangat mencintainya, walupun kisah ini baru berjalan selama sebulan, tetapi aku …aku…

"Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke…sangat mencintai mu…, tolong Sasuke…apapun yang terjadi berjanjilah kepadaku jangan tinggalkan aku…tolong temani aku, hanya…hanya sampai ajalku menjemputku…karena aku ingin bahagia di saat-saat…terakhirku…" Aku menangis kembali di hadapannya, entah sudah berapa kali aku menampakan air mataku di depannya…aku memang sangat rapuh…mungkin aku tidak bisa bertahan jika tidak ada Sasuke di sisi ku…Karena Sasuke aku menjadi seperti ini…dan karena cintaku kepada Sasuke aku menjadi seperti ini…Aku menjadi seperti ini karena aku terlampau mencintainya…Aku sangat mencintainya…

"Tidak Naru Hime…, Naru Hime akan baik-baik saja karena aku yang menjadi doktermu…, akan ku usahakan segalanya untuk mengobatimu…, bahkan jika aku harus menjual jiwaku kepada iblis pun aku rela Naru Hime…karena aku sudah mencintaimu sejak 5 tahun yang lalu pada saat malam pergantian tahun…setelah itu aku terus menerus mencari keberadaan mu Naru Hime…, aku tidak akan pernah rela jika harus melepasmu lagi…tidak akan pernah rela…" Aku memeluknya sangat erat…, dugaan ku benar. Dia adalah seorang malaikat kedua untuk ku…karena dialah orang pertama selain ibuku yang baik kepadaku… aku semakin tidak ingin kehilangannya setidaknya sampai ajalku menjemputku nanti…

"Terimakasih Sasuke-kun…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Aku terus dan terus mendorong kursi roda ini walau pun tangan ku terasa sangat sakit…, pandanganku tertutupi oleh air mataku ini, aku menangis… Aku berusaha menjauhi villa itu…, aku memang seorang iblis…, aku lah yang jahat…, aku pantas mendapatkan hukuman ini… akulah yang menyebabkan Sasuke menderita selama 15 tahun…Akulah yang telah merebut ayahnya…Aku sangat berdosa…

xxxxxxxxxx

_Sesampainya di villa kami melihat ada dua orang yang membelakangi kami…, saat aku melihatnya aku sangat terkejut…, mengapa dia ke sini…_

_ "A-ayah…?"_

_ DEG_

_ Ayah…? Sasuke memanggilnya Ayah…?, berarti…dia adalah…_

_ "Naruto apa yang kau lakukan di sini…?" Ayah bertanya kepadaku…, aku bingung…, mengapa keadaannya menjadi seperti ini… perasaan takut akan di tinggalkan menguasai diriku kembali…sakit ini menusuk-nusuk kembali…,Kami-sama…apakah ini kenyataan…?_

_ "Naru Hime…, apa kau mengenalnya…?" Kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya kepadaku…, aku harus menjawab apa…? Apa aku yang harus menjelaskannya…?_

_ "Dia yang membuat kita semua menderita selama 15 tahun Sasuke…" _

xxxxxxxxxx


	5. Punishment

**~ Chapter 5 : Punishment ~**

Tempat apa ini…? Ruangan ini sepertinya sangat 'de javu' bagi ku…

Naru…, Naru sayang…?'

Ahh…, siapa yang memanggil ku…?

'Naru sayang…, apa Naru dengar….?'

Suaranya sangatlah lembut…, seperti suara…

'Ini ibu Naru…'

"Ibu…?"

Aku melihat ibu, ya…, itu memang benar ibu…Kami-sama apakah ini benar-benar nyata…? Itu ibuku, ataukah hanya sekedar fatamorgana…?

'Ya sayang…, sudah lama tidak berjumpa ya Naru…?'

"Ibu…, Naru kangen sama ibu…, Naru sangat kesepian…" Aku langsung memeluk ibu, air mata ku mulai mengalir…, membasahi pipiku…, sebagai wujud kerinduan yang sudah lama kupendam…

'Ya Naru sayang…, ibu tahu itu…'

Ibu mulai membalas memeluku dan mengelus kepalaku…, sesaat aku menikmati elusan ibu di kepalaku…, membuka kembali memori-memori yang sudah lama tersimpan di dalam hatiku…, mengingat kembali bagaimana rasanya di elus oleh seorang ibu yang kita sayangi…, sangat dan amatlah nyaman berada di dekat nya…

"Mengapa…?"

'Mengapa apa Naru…?'

"Mengapa ibu meninggalkan Naru kalau ibu tahu Naru akan kesepian seperti ini…?"

Air mata ku jatuh lebih deras lagi…, aku menangis…, aku memang sangat lemah…

'Karena ibu harus menyelamatkan mu Naru sayang…'

"Kalau begitu lebih baik Naru mati ibu…"

'Apa yang kau katakan Naru…?' ibu terlihat terkejut dengan pernyataanku…

"…"

"LEBIH BAIK NARU MATI…!"

PLAKK

Aku terkejut…, ibu menamparku…, sakit…, baru kali ini ibu menamparku…

TES…TES…TES…

Darah mengalir deras di sudut bibir ku…, aku ingat tamparan ini…, kemarin ayah menamparku di depan Sasuke dan ibunya… darah dan air mataku bercampur menjadi satu kembali…mengalir dan jatuh… Aku memegangi pipiku dan hanya bisa memandangi lantai yang dihujami oleh darah dan air mata ku…Sekarang aku sadar…, tidak ada yang mengerti perasaanku, bahkan malaikat ku pun tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti perasaanku…perasaanku yang sakit dan terluka…

"Kenapa…? Kenapa hanya Naru saja yang tersakiti…, kenapa hanya Naru saja yang di tinggalkan…, kenapa hanya Naru saja yang menjadi pelampiasan semuanya… KENAPA…?"

Tubuhku bergetar menahan sakit…, terluka…, lagi-lagi perasaan ini terluka…, mengapa semua terjadi kepadaku…?

'Naru…, maafkan ibu…ibu tidak bermaksud menamparmu…Naru ?'

Dadaku terasa sangat sesak…, tidak bisa bernafas…aku lelah…aku sudah sangat lelah…

'NARUTO…!'

xxxxxxxxxx

"Dokter aktifitas jantungnya tiba-tiba berhenti…!"

'Kumohon jangan tolong aku lagi…, aku sudah lelah…aku hanya ingin mati…'

"Segera siapkan alat kejut…!"

'Ku mohon Kami-sama…biarkan aku mati…aku sudah tidak kuat lagi…'

xxxxxxxxxx

**21 December**

Tidak ada sedikitpun yang tersisa dari diriku…, aku sudah tidak mempunyai keluarga…, harta…, maupun 'Cinta'…

Bahkan anggota tubuhku hampir semuanya menjadi lumpuh…Aku hanya bisa menggerakan jari dan tanganku untuk menulis kata-kata yang tidak berguna di dalam diary ini…

Di dalam hidupku aku hanya bisa menyusahkan orang-orang yang aku cintai dan aku sayangi…

Aku benar-benar tidak berguna…

xxxxxxxxxx

Siang ini aku melihat Sasuke memeriksa pasien-pasiennya… dia masih sama, dia akan selalu ramah kepada siapapun yang membutuhkan pertolongannya…kecuali…aku.

Karena aku adalah seorang iblis baginya, dan aku memang tak pantas untuk mendapatkan pertolongan darinya…, aku hanya bisa memandanginya dari bawah pohon ini saja.

Sejujurnya aku ingin dia menemaniku saat ini…, tetapi mungkin itu semua mustahil… Sasuke telah membenciku…dia tidak mau melihat wajahku lagi…

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku…, karena semakin lama aku menatapnya aku akan semakin hancur…

Pagi ini aku bertemu dengannya di lorong rumah sakit…, aku mencoba untuk berusaha memanggilnya, tetapi…apa hasilnya…?

Aku tahu rasanya di sakiti…aku tahu rasanya di hianati…tetapi…Sasuke tidak kah kau mengerti…? Aku juga tersakiti…aku juga terhianati…

Mengapa selalu saja aku yang menjadi pelampiasan semuanya…?

xxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto…, Aneurisma yang kau derita sudah semakin parah…" Tsunade Baa-chan mendekati ku

"Lalu memangnya kenapa Baa-chan…?"

"Tidakkah kau sadari Naruto…dengan kau bersikap seperti ini sama saja dengan kau membunuh diri mu sendiri…"

"Aku tahu itu Baa-chan…"

"…"

"…"

Kami berdua sama-sama terdiam…, aku terus menerus menatap langit senja kelabu…, mungkin salju akan turun sebentar lagi…

"Baa-chan mohon Naruto…bersedialah untuk di operasi…"

"…"

"Tidak…, aku tidak mau…" Aku menatapnya…, dan sepertinya dia sangat terkejut melihatku…

"Mengapa kau memasang pandangan itu Naruto…? Kemana perginya Naruto yang ceria…? Kemana perginya Naruto yang selalu bersemangat untuk hidup…? Kemana semua itu pergi…?" Aku masih terus menatapnya…, aku tahu semuanya berubah…ya…semuanya telah berubah…

"Dia…sudah mati…Naruto yang dulu sudah mati…" Aku kembali menatap langit yang kelabu…

"Dia sudah pergi bersama cintanya yang telah meninggalkannya…" Aku memejamkan mataku menikmati semilir angin sore yang menerpa wajahku…

"Kau masih punya aku Naruto…, aku menyayangimu seperti anakku sendiri…" Aku mendengar Tsunade Baa-chan terisak…, sepertinya dia menangis…, menangisi apa…? Diriku…?

"Diriku tidak pantas untuk di tangisi, Baa-chan"

"…"

"Masih…kau masih pantas untuk di tangisi Naruto…kau masih pantas untuk di beri kasih sayang… karena kau adalah manusia. Kau sama seperti yang lainnya… kau juga memiliki perasaan… karena kau bukanlah seorang iblis…"

"Lalu kalau aku bukan seorang iblis mengapa 'dia' tersakiti…?" Aku menunjuk kearah Sasuke yang sedang bekerja…, tetesan air mataku mulai turun perlahan…aku mulai memegangi kepalaku yang terasa sakit, udara di sekitarku menghilang entah kemana…Sakit…, aku tidak dapat menahannya…

"NARUTO…" Sepertinya aku terjatuh dari kursi rodaku…Sakit…semuanya terasa sakit…mengapa harus seperti ini…?

"DOKTER…PERAWAT…CEPAT KEMARI…!" Aku mendengar Baa-chan berteriak

"Naruto…, bertahanlah…Baa chan akan menolongmu…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Aku terbangun…, rupanya aku masih belum mati, mengapa jadi seperti ini keadaannya…? Apa salahku…? Mengapa aku yang selalu menjadi pelampiasan semuanya…?

Padahal…, aku sudah berusaha menjadi anak yang baik…tetapi mengapa…?

Kami-sama …kapan aku akan mati…?

xxxxxxxxxx

Aku terus mendorong kursi rodaku menelusuri lorong rumah sakit ini…

"Ku mohon…" Itu seperti… suara Baa chan…

"Aku memohon kepadamu…tolonglah Naruto…" Mengapa namaku di sebut-sebut…? Apakah itu benar-benar Baa chan…?

Aku terus menerus mendorong kursi rodaku menuju ke arah sumber suara… Aku menemukannya… Baa chan dan… Sasuke…?

"Ku mohon…, kondisi Naruto sudah semakin memburuk…, tolonglah Sasuke…"

"…" Wajah Sasuke sangat dingin…Sasuke…, apakah itu kamu yang sebenarnya…?

"Naruto sangat mencintaimu Sasuke…, dia takan bisa bertahan jika tanpa dirimu…"

"…"

"Mengapa semua ini terjadi…, bukankah kalian dulu saling menci…"

"Aku tidak mencintainya…"

DEG

Apa…? Apa yang di katakan Sasuke…? Dia…tidak mencintaiku…? Mengapa…?

"A-apa yang kau katakan itu Sasuke…?" Aku melihat Baa-chan sangat terkejut

"Aku tidak mencintainya…, tetapi…"

"Tetapi apa Sasuke…"

"…tetapi…aku membencinya…"

Bohong…, Kami-sama… apa yang di katakan olehnya…? Kenyataan apa lagi yang akan kau berikan kepadaku…? Apa ini semua masih belum cukup…?

"Sasuke…kau sangat keterlaluan…"

"…"

"Kau tahu…Naruto sangat menderita karena…karena dia SANGAT MENCINTAIMU"

"Aku tidak peduli… dengan Naruto…"

PLAKK

"SUDAH JANGAN DI TERUSKAN LAGI…!" Aku mendorong kursi rodaku mendekat kearah mereka…Aku menangis…Lagi…

"Baa chan hentikan…sudah semuanya tolong hentikan…" Aku tak sanggup membendung air mataku…terlalu…Sakit…

"Na-ruto…" Baa chan mendekatiku…entah dia berusaha untuk memelukku

"Jangan sentuh aku…" Baa chan sempat terkejut, dan menuruti kemauan ku…

"Karena…AKU BENCI KALIAN SEMUA…!"

"…"

"…"

"…dan…aku benci jika aku harus tetap harus menjalani hidupku…"

Aku tak sanggup…, sudah tidak sanggup lagi…kudorong kursi rodaku dengan cepat menuju kamarku…, ku kunci pintunya agar tidak ada lagi yang bisa menggangguku…

Aku melihat sebuah cutter terletak di dalam laci, aku mengambilnya…, entah setan apa yang merasuki diriku, aku sudah tidak dapat berpikir lagi…aku menekan-nekan cutter itu ke pergelangan tangan kiri ku…, aku membuat garis dan menyayatnya sampai pergelangan tangan ku mengeluarkan darah…Aku melihat warna merah itu turun menuju lantai…, sangat indah… kontras dengan warna putihnya lantai… memang terasa sangat sakit, tetapi itu tak sebanding dengan sakit yang aku rasakan selama ini…, aku memejamkan mataku untuk merasakan kenikmatan ini…tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil namaku…

"NARUTO…"

Perlahan-lahan aku membuka kelopak mataku, Baa chan mengapa dia kesini…?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana Naruto…?"

"Aku…tidak melakukan apa-apa…"

"Kalau begitu…, izinkan Baa chan masuk ya Naruto…?"

Aku tersenyum masam…, tidak Baa chan…tidak lagi…

"Tidak mau…" Aku hanya bisa menundukan kepalaku, sambil memandangi darah ku yang mengalir dan membasahi Lantai putih ini…

"Apa yang kau kau lakukan di dalam sana Naruto…? Buka pintunya…" Aku mendengar Baa chan memukul-mukul pintu itu sambil menangis terisak…

"Maaf kan Naruto…selama ini…Naruto selalu…membuat Baa chan susah… terimakasih…untuk semuanya…"

"Naruto, buka pintunya…!" Baa chan mulai berteriak…, dia sedikit terkejut melihatku dari jendela kecil yang ada di pintu…

"Jangan Naruto…Baa chan mohon…" Baa chan berhenti memukuli pintu dan menatapku melalui jendela kecil itu…

Aku menatapnya…, aku tersenyum…dan aku menggelengkan kepalaku…

"Di malam itu Sasuke menghiraukanku…tanpa mendengar bahwa aku menangis dan memohon kepadanya…tanpa dia peduli bahwa aku sakit…Aku berusaha meminta maaf kepadanya…tetapi Sasuke tidak pernah mau menghiraukan ku…dan sekarang dia bilang dia membenciku…"

"…"

"Aku memang…iblis Baa chan…aku iblis…tetapi, semua ini…bukan aku…yang menginginkannya"

"Tidak Naruto…Baa chan mohon bukalah pintunya…" Aku menggeleng kembali…

"Aku…tidak…akan…bisa…jika…tidak…ada…Sa-suke…" Kantuk mulai merasukiku sepenuhnya perlahan-lahan aku tersenyum kepada Baa chan…memberikan senyuman terbaikku ke arahnya…

"Aku sayang…Baa chan…dan aku juga…mencintai…Sasuke… selamanya..."

Aku sudah tidak dapat menahan beban ini lagi…mungkin ini hukuman yang di berikan Kami-sama kepadaku…karena selama ini aku terlalu jahat…aku tidak tahu…dan aku tidak berusaha mencari tahu…ahh…aku sudah terlalu mengantuk…

"Good night…grandma…have…a nice…dream…"

"NARUTO…!"

xxxxxxxxxx


	6. The Last and The First Lovely Letter

**~ Chapter 6 : The Last and The First Lovely Letter ~**

For the people I Love

Sasuke…

In Winter at 13 November

'Moshi-moshi dokter Sasuke, Ini aku salah satu pasien mu yang sangat nakal… Hore, dokter Sasuke dapat surat dari penggemar. Ehehehehe, aku memang kurang kerjaan.

Sasuke, aku ingin berterima kasih kepadamu karena bersedia membuat aku bahagia dalam sisa waktu yang aku punya. Terima kasih juga karena kamu bersedia untuk memberikan janji untuku, dan mencoba untuk menepatinya.

Sasuke…, apakah kamu masih mengingat pada saat malam pergantian tahun 5 tahun yang lalu?. Aku sangat mengetahui bahwa itu kau, aku tahu dari cara mu memanggilku, dan memperlakukan ku. Itu semua seperti d'javu bagiku. Kalau begitu ini surat balasan untukmu ya, maaf aku baru membalasnya setelah 5 tahun berlalu.

Malam ini kau berjanji lagi kepadaku, kau bilang kepadaku _'Aku bejanji…, tidak akan meninggalkan mu, Naru Hime…'_.Aku sangat senang, sampai aku menangis kembali malam ini. Membayangkan bahwa ada orang yang bersedia mendampingiku itu hal yang sangat luar biasa bagiku. Seandainya itu terwujud, mungkin aku akan mati dalam keadaan tenang. Tetapi apakah kau tahu Sasuke, jika seandainya suatu saat nanti kau meninggalkanku, mungkin aku sudah tidak dapat bertahan lagi. Aku ingin bisa berjalan lagi agar bisa membuatkanmu coklat panas dan roti bakar setiap pagi, dan aku ingin berbelanja bahan makanan untuk membuat makanan untuk mu di saat malam hujan berbadai. Tapi aku tahu, itu semua hanya harapan kosong belaka. Aku hanya bisa menyusahkan orang lain, Ibuku meninggal karena melindungiku, ayahku tersakiti karena aku, Baa chan setiap hari menangis hanya karena melihatku. Dan Sasuke…, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu seperti yang lainnya. Aku sangat menyayangi mu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu marah atau menghiraukan aku hanya karena kau sakit hati kepadaku. Aku tak sanggup menyakiti mu. Aku tak sanggup jika kau menyakiti ku… Rasanya pasti akan terasa sakit dan sangat sesak untukku.

Sasuke, apa kau masih mengingat percakpan kita dulu?. Aku pernah mengatakan kepadamu, _'Mungkin aku akan mati jika aku kehilangan cintaku' _. Mungkin terdengar seperti seorang pecundang, tetapi memang itu kenyataannya, Naruto adalah seseorang yang tidak pernah berguna. Bahkan untuk bernafas yang di nilai orang sebagai aktivitas terkecil dalam hidup pun terkadang aku masih memerlukan bantuan orang lain. Sungguh Sasuke, jika aku membayangkan janji-janjimu aku selalu tersenyum dan memanjatkan doa kepada Kami sama yang telah menghadirkanmu dalam detik-dedik terakhir dalam hidupku.

Kau pernah menyenyikan lagu 'If You' kepadaku, itu mengingatkan ku kepada mendiang Ibuku yang selalu menyanyikan lagu itu ketika aku sakit. Dan ketika keesokan hari datang aku sudah kembali sehat dan bercanda kembali dengan ayah dan ibu. Jika aku boleh meminta kepadamu Sasuke…, bisakah kau menyanyikan lagu itu sekali lagi sambil memelukku dengan erat sebelum aku pergi…? 

Aku sangat menyayangimu Sasuke…, terimakasih atas segalanya yang telah kau berikan kepadaku. Dan maafkan aku jika aku sempat membuat mu sakit…

Mungkin aku sudah tidak ada saat kau membaca surat ini, maafkan aku telah menyembunyika surat ini, dan maafkan aku bila surat ini terlihat kotor dan lusuh akibat terkena tetesan darah dan airmata ku…

Sayonara Sasuke…'

The People of really Loving You

Naruto

xxxxxxxxxx

RFB :YEAH…., Naru chan memang sangat tabah ckckck…

Naru : GANBATTE NE…!

RFB : Micon, thanks ya sarannya, hahaha ga mengerti…? Wah wah bukan kamu yang bodoh ko, tapi Naru yang bodoh…

Naru : What the…, Bukankah kamu yang membuat cerita ini?

RFB : Ini kan Naru POV

Naru : Hei Author, lihat baik-baik. Jangan mentang-mentang matamu minus, tetapi jangan belaga buta dong. Di ceritanya saja tidak tertulis ini Naru POV

RFB : Apa…? Oh Iya juga ya Hehehe (Inocence Mode : ON)

Naru : Ini YAOI ko…, tenang saja para pembaca… Kuro no Shiroi ko pengen sad ending…? Kan kasihan Sasuke ku.

Sasu : Hn…

RFB : Mika, ini udah ku update ko…

Sasu : RFB, kamu berniat membuat sekuelnya…?

RFB : Yeah I did It…

Naru : Ceritanya OOC banget…

RFB : GOMEN NE…

Sasu : Ya aku maaf kan…

RFB+Naru+Sasu : Enjoying the Story…


	7. The Tears

Hola…, RFB balik lagi, the last chapter update…, akhirnya…

Akan ada sekuelnya waktu Naru ketemu ama Sasuke pas pergantian tahun 5 tahun lalu…, so KEEP ENJOYING THE STORY…

Naruto © : Masashi Kishimoto

My Fate© : Riri Flower Blood

Genre : AU/Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

**~ Chapter : The Tears ~**

**31 December**

Hari ini, genap 6 tahun ikatan benang merah ini terjalin. Aku sangat tahu, peristiwa ini pasti akan datang kepadaku. Entahlah…, mungkin aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk ini. Aku akan ada selalu untukmu Sasuke, seperti permintaan pertamamu. Aku akan terus hadir selalu didalam kehidupan mu… Selamanya…

Sayonara Sasuke…

xxxxxxxxxx

Seorang pria terlihat berlari terengah-engah sambil membawa selembar kertas yang telah lusuh, didekapnya kertas itu seperti harta satu-satunya yang ia punya, mencari suatu ruangan yang tak kunjung ia temukan, airmatanya turun perlahan-lahan membasahi jubah putih seorang dokter yang ia kenakan. Peluhnya bembasahi wajah tanpa cacat yang ia punya, dan bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu berulang-ulang, seperti kaset yang telah rusak. Seperti menggumamkan suatu permintaan keputusasaan…

Permintaan yang mungkin tak akan terwujud…

xxxxxxxxxx

"Baa chan…" makhluk rapuh yang sedang terbaring di ranjang putih itu meringis kesakitan.

"Sabar Naru chan, Sasuke akan segera datang. Tadi dia sempat menelpon Baa chan katanya dia akan datang sebentar lagi, sabar ya Naru…" wanita yang di panggil Baa chan itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menahan isak tangisnya. Walaupun ia tahu, hal itu tak akan berguna. Dia hanya bisa memegangi tangan mahluk rapuh yang terbaring di ranjang putih sambil memberikan kehangatan kepada tangan yang perlahan-lahan kehilangan panasnya.

"Aku sa-yang Baa-chan, akkhhh…hah hah hah…" tangan mungil itu semakin erat menggenggam tangan seorang wanita cantik di sebelahnya. Mulutnya mulai memuntahkan sesuatu yang menjadi sumber hehidupan setiap makhluk di bumi, sesuatu berwarna merah pekat, darah…

"Ia Naru, Baa chan tahu itu. Baa chan juga sayang Naru, sabar ya…, sebentar lagi dia datang" wanita itu semakin terisak, tidak dapat menahan tangisannya di depan cucu kesayangannya.

"Jang-an, nan-ti di-a sa-kit…" makhluk rapuh itu menyeka airmata sang wanita yang di panggil Baa chan olehnya.

"…"

"A-kuhh…, sa-ngat sa-yang… Baa-chan Akkhhhh…dan ju-ga Sa-su-kehh.." makhluk kecil itu tahu, ia sudah mencapai batasnya. Peluhnya membanjiri kening dan lehernya yang jenjang, membasahi baju rumah sakit yang ia kenakan

"Iya, iya…, Naru tenang saja semuanya juga menyayangi Naru, tidak ada yang membenci Naru" wanita itu berusaha menyeka darah dan peluh yang mengalir dari makhluk rapuh yang terbaring dan berkali-kali pula ia berusaha untuk menyeka airmata yang mengalir dan membasahi tangan makhluk kecil itu sambil tersenyum hangat, wanita itu juga tahu bahwa seseorang yang ia panggil Naru sudah sampai pada batasnya.

"Sa-yo-nara…." Makhluk rapuh itu tersenyum dan perlahan-lahan menutup kelopak matanya secara pasti juga mengendurkan genggamannya secara perlahan da kemudian terlepas. Sesaat kemudian terdengar teriakan yang memenuhi ruangan itu, menjadikan malam tahun baru kali itu sangat menyisakan kepiluan yang membekas.

"NARUTOOO…."

xxxxxxxxxx

"NARUTOOO…."

Langkah lelaki itu terhenti di depan sebuah kamar rumah sakit, tak sanggup ia untuk memasuki kamar itu. Karena ia tahu apa yang terjadi dalam. Jiwa dan raganya menangis membiarkan orang yang ia cintai pergi lebih cepat karenanya. Tak sanggup menanggungnya, badannya ia hempaskan pada dinding dibelakangnya. Perlahan-lahan turun kemudian meringkuk sambil memeluk lututnya. Dan kembali menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas berulang kali. Peyesalan selalu datang di akhir, dan itu yang di alami oleh seorang Sasuke. Yang ia lakukan hanya bisa berteriak dan menangis dalam sunyinya malam tahun baru yang menyisakan luka yang menganga dan mungkin tak akan pernah bisa untuk tertutup kembali.

Siang tadi laki-laki itu menyaksikan proses operasi seorang pasien yang ia tahu siapa. Hatinya tak tega melihatnya tetapi ia juga membenci orang itu yang telah menghancurkan apa yang ia punya selama ini. Lelaki itu keluar dari rumah sakit dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju villanya yang terletak di bukit. Lelaki itu menelusuri kenangan-kenangan yang masih hangat tersimpan di villanya. Tiba-tiba ia menemukan sebuah surat tergeletak di bawah frame foto dirinya dan orang yang sangat dia cintai. Ia mulai membacanya, satu tetes, dua tetes menyusul, tiga tetes dan seterusnya tetes-tetes air itu menelusuri pipinya dan turun membasahi surat yang ia baca.

Segera ia menaiki mobilnya dan menuju ke tempat orang yang sangat dia cintai yang sedang meregang nyawanya di suatu kamar di rumah sakit ini.

Terlambat, janji-janji yang ia janjikan kepada orang yang sangat ia cintai terkubur bersama permintaan seseorang yang sudah ia sakiti. Hanya karena keegoisan dan arogan yang menguasainya kembali sejak terakhir kalinya pada 5 tahun yang lalu.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke, ayo makan dulu manti kamu sakit…" wanita cantik sedang duduk di samping ranjangnya sambil membawa semangkuk bubur mencoba membujuk pasien sekaligus cucu tirinya itu.

"Aku mau makan kalo Naru hime juga makan, Baa chan…iya kan Naru hime?" seseorang yang di panggil Sasuke berbicara dengan Naru yang ada di dalam foto dalam frame, dan ia memeluk frame itu sangat erat.

"Iya, iya. Ayo Naru makan a…" hati wanita cantik itu miris mengalami keadaan ini. Setelah sebulan pemakaman Naruto, Sasuke semakin kehilangan 'kewarasan'nya sebagai seorang manusia. Ia mulai tertawa, menangis bahkan berteriak sendiri sambil memeluk sebuah frame yang terdapat foto dirinya dan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai… Naruto. Bahkan keluarganya sudah membuang dirinya karena mempermalukan nama baik yang keluarganya bebankan kepadanya. Di sinilah ia sekarang. Terdampar di suatu kamar rumah sakit yang dulunya di tempati oleh seorang yang sudah ia sakiti.

"Nah, Sasuke… kalau sudah makan berarti harus…"

"Tidur…, ayo tidur Naru hime. Oyasumi Baa chan" lelaki itu berkata dengan bersemangat seperti anak kecil sambil mengajak berbicara lagi kepada frame fotonya dan menyelimuti dirinya beserta frame foto dan menaruhnya di samping bantalnya.

"Oyasuminasai Sasu, oyasuminasai Naru… mimpi indah ya" tak tahan wanita itu keluar sambil menyeka air matanya yang mulai jatuh. Beberapa saat kemudian laki-laki itu bangun kembali dan bersandar pada bantal yang iya tumpuk.

"Baa chan sudah keluar Naru hime, aku akan membacakanmu cerita ya…" lelaki itu lagi-lagi berbicara kepada frame foto yang ia peluk, tetapi kemudian ia buka frame itu dan mengambil selembar kertas lusuh terdapat beberapa tetes berwarna merah yang mulai menghitam yang tertulis _'For the people really I Loved : Sasuke'_

xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
